The present disclosure relates generally to distributed smart battery systems co-located with end user demand, to provide optimized local electricity supply and demand management services for network participants, and specifically for a smart battery management system and assembly comprising electrical storage, smart control and local DC (Direct current) supply to local DC lighting and DC electronics demand, charging intelligently from grid resources, on demand or leveraging local renewable DC supplies. And where networks of said distributed systems provide in aggregate a large battery resource capable of supporting grid storage services or providing smart demand management services for network or local network needs.
Various prior technologies have been deployed centrally or in bulk, for grid management and balancing, such as long established pumped hydro-storing excess energy, peak shaving or use on demand, and various technologies are emerging from electrochemical storage to air pressure or thermal differential storage systems. However, few edge of network, battery or chemical storage technologies and approaches have been deployed for balancing grid requirements, other than heat storage systems for consumer heating demands. A major limiting factor is the costs and life-cycle limits on electrochemical storage, the lack of overall smart systems to manage their aggregated deployment, the lack of optimal reasons for locating such storage in customer premises, and lack of suitably designed or low cost apparatus, devices and approaches for deploying such systems.
In U.S. Pat. Pub. 2010/0076615, an earlier patent application by MOIXA inventors, various innovations on power electronics, energy use data, DC-DC micro-grids and integrating micro-renewables and smart variable DC sockets were disclosed. The present application builds on in more detail in relation to smart battery systems, detailed assemblies, and systems used in aggregate for network services.
A critical problem and opportunity, is therefore in distributed battery system innovations, such as integration and design of suitable apparatus capable of mass market deployment, suitable methods and approaches for leveraging local battery storage for optimal charge and discharge algorithms for daily power needs, optimal electronics and power delivery mechanisms that facilitate efficient electrical power delivery, smart control and data support for local electricity demand side monitoring, suitable control to optimize use, commercial deployment and partnership approaches, and systems and services to provide such resources and facilitate aggregate demand side management and grid balancing opportunities.